True happiness
by Seoh
Summary: Add promised eve something important, but later on he broke his promise. What is he going to do to sort out everything to work out again?


One-Shot

Following the everyday life human highschool students setting.

* * *

Cast:

Add - Diabolic Esper

Eve - Code Battle Seraph

Raven - Blade Master

Rena - Grand Archer

Elsword - Lord Knight

Aisha - Void Princess

* * *

-Eve's Pov-

_7 years ago_

 _*Hik* *Hik* *Sob* *Sob*_

" _Wahhh!" I cried loudly under a tree in the park. It was my favorite spot. I always come to play here with my friends raven and rena, but from now on we won't be able to play together anymore._

" _What's wrong eve?!" Add, my best friend, came running towards me looking really worried._

" _Addddd! Raven and rena are leaving! Wahhhhh! I don't want them to goooooo" I cried out._

" _Eve…"_

" _It'll be so lonely without them! I don't want to be alone again!" I continued to cry._

 _Suddenly I felt a warm embrace as I was wiping my tears. It was add hugging me tightly. He brought his sleeve of his kitty hoodie to wipe my tears._

" _Don't cry eve! I will always be with you so you won't ever feel lonely!" He said with a big smile on his face._

.

.

.

_Present_

"Oi! Eve! It's time for schoolllll!" A teen voice echo into my ears. It was add. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and opened the window to see add waiting in front of my house.

"Wait a minute! I'll come down soon" It's the same routine everyday. The voice of add always wake me up in the morning and he waits for me to get ready and walk to school together.

For 7 years I never felt lonely with add near me. It was always fun and happy times.

I got myself ready and head down with bread in my mouth. I opened the door and add was standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey add! Sorry for making you wait!" I said with the bread in my mouth.

"Don't worry let's go!" Add rubbed my head and we walked to school with him in the lead and me in the back still touching the spot where he rubbed my head.

_At school_

I sat at the front of the class by the window add was sitting at the back of the class faraway from me.

"Hi eve!" Rena came and glomped on me and I struggle to break away.

"Rena! I told you to stop doing that!" I puffed my cheeks at her.

"Aww~~ Our little evey is angry cuz it's not addy who glomped on you~~?"

I blushed like mad at the mere thought of add glomping on me.

"RENA!" I shouted at her attracting the attention of the whole class and also add and raven, who sits beside add.

"Aww~~ So cute" and rena glomped on me yet again.

"Ahem! Class is starting so get to your seat rena!" Ms. Stella, the homeroom teacher, shouted at rena.

"Yes ma'am~~" she just obediently went to her seat.

_Lunchbreak_

I sat at a table in the cafeteria with rena and food waiting for the boys to come. We talk about unimportant stuff like homework and class and etc.

"Hey eve~~ When are you going to confess to add~?" rena chanted. I blushed.

"Wh-Wh-What are you saying rena?! It's not like I like add or anything you know that!" I puffed at rena.

"Girl you really need to confess to him you know" rena said seriously this time.

"It's not like I never thought about it" I muttered to myself and turned bright red.

"Hey girls" raven came and interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Yo!" Add waved at me while holding tray of foods on one hand.

"Hey!" Rena and I said unisonly.

"Why do we have to come to school even after we already finish our grade. Man… I wanna stay home" Add sighed out with depressions.

"Oh come on we got to get together so it's not that bad right?"

"Well I guess that's the good point but the career consultation was so boring"

"Oh yeah have you guys decided what to do yet?" rena raised the question.

"I'm gonna study at a university nearby" I told them.

It was my objectives to be a teacher who the student can depend on. I also like to teach too. _Maybe add will study at the university with me? I hope that will happen._

"I'm gonna be a doctor. I also got my scholarship too so now I'm just waiting for the term to start."

Rena said with an angelic smile on while glancing and blush at raven.

"I'm gonna be a vet. I decided to enroll with rena too and I also love animals so it's killing two birds with one stone." Raven said with a chuckle and a faint blush that no one notice and keep sneaking glance at rena too.

Man, these two lovebirds. They started dating but the air between them is still awkward. What a late bloomer.

"What about you add?" the question snapped me out of my thoughts and I stared at add. He noticed my stare and rubbed my head again.

"Che…you two are flirting again" rena said teasingly while raven nod to her words.

"Why don't you just go out with each other" raven popped the forbidden words.

"Hahaha I wish that could happen too" Add said with a laugh. Is he saying that as a joke? Oh I don't know anymoreeee, but I really wish that he meant it.

"Well about me I'll tell you guys tomorrow." He said it so nonchalantly with a tint of sadness in his voice. _Am I imagining it?_ Then add came close to me and whispered to me "I need to tell you something later"

"Well ok let's get to class then" raven finished the conversation and we prepared to go to our next class.

_School Ends_

I was taking the stuff in my locker and put it in my bag because today will be the last day I will be here. I thought to myself 'Last day'. _Waittttt today is the last day?! I need to confess to add! He need to go home early today so if I rush I might catch up to him._

I ran towards the gate then I saw a sight I wish I didn't see. It was add and an unknown girl. Her face was on his chest and add didn't do anything and just stood there without pushing her away.

 _Is that his girlfriend? She looks mature, beautiful, big bust and looks really stylish. So with the 'I need to tell you something later' it was to introduce his new girlfriend? Somehow when he gets a girlfriend he always brag to me and things like that but I never paid any mind, but after I realized my feelings for him it really hurts…I see…I never have any chance to be his girlfriend…It's good that I didn't confess to him._

I thought to myself and still have the picture of them together burned onto my brain. I didn't want to see him right now so I went home without him ever seeing me.

_At home in the evening_

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

My phone rang. Someone is calling me who could it be? I checked my phone and saw that it was add who was calling me. I remembered about the event today and just left my phone to ring.

*Ring* *Ring*

*Ring* *Ring*

*Ring* *Ring*

*Ring* *Ring*

*Ring* *Ring*

I felt annoyed at the continuous calls and switched off my phone without paying any heed to anything and just sleep it off.

_Morning_

I woke up and got ready myself and went to rena house to play. When I got there raven opened the door for me and rena came and like usual glomp on me. We went to rena's room while raven prepare us some refreshments. I told rena about yesterday incidents and about that woman.

"How horrible. He's cheating on you evey!" Rena smack the table.

"No I don't think it's like that. Maybe that's not his girlfriend. Maybe that's his acquaintance or something?" I tried to fight over myself regarding the topic and try to keep myself positive but I still feel sad whenever I remember it.

"Hmph! That idiot! Anyway eve what's with you yesterday? I kept calling you but you didn't return the call. Did something happen?" rena sound concerned about me. I just fake a smile and replied.

"Oh it was nothing. I was just trying to sleep but someone keep spamming me calls so I just switch off my phone" I said while turning on my phone again.

"WHAT?!" a loud shout was heard downstairs. It was raven voice. Why did he shout like that?

*Stomp* *Stomp*

"EVE! BAD NEWS!" raven was sweating a lot.

"W-what is it raven? Calm down and talk" rena said a little surprise seeing her boyfriend being frantic like that.

"NO TIME FOR THAT! ADD IS LEAVING! HE'S GOING TO STUDY ABROAD" At that moment my heart sank to the bottom and I, without caring about anything, stormed off to the airport.

 _Why add…why…? Then I remembered about add's word 'I need to tell you something later' was this what he meant? I opened my phone and checked to see tons of message from add, but one caught my eyes. It was 'I want to tell you something please reply me soon'._

I thought to myself so without knowing the truth I got hurt and ignored add's words and being stupid all by myself. _Why am I such an idiot?! Add please wait for me…I have something I need to tell you too…_

_At the airport_

I rushed inside the airport and look around to find add, but he was not insight. I went up and still didn't manage to find him. Then I saw him walk slowly with his father boarding the plane. I rushed over to him but then I got caught by the security and they held me not allowing me to advance forward. I struggled really hard then rena and raven grabbed the security letting me free.

"GO EVE!" They both shout out loud. I mentally thanked them and rushed to the plane but more security guards came to halt me. I was left with no other choice.

"ADD! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! DIDN'T YOU PROMISE TO STAY WITH ME FOREVER?! ADD! DON'T LEAVE ME! ADD!" I cried out loud but it looks like he didn't manage to hear me then I muster all my strength and shouted out again even louder.

"ADDDDDD! I LOVE YOU!" I shouted so loud I could feel my throat bleeding.

Add looked out the window to see me scramble up with the security guards with rena and raven. He noticed me, but the plane was starting to fly off. It looks like he was trying to tell me something but no matter what I couldn't hear it.

My heart couldn't take it, seeing him leaving right in front of me. Then I saw him lift up a sign beyond the plane's window.

It was 'I LOVE YOU TOO' and I saw him cry. I did the same. _Why is fate so cruel to me? What did I ever do to deserve this?_ I just kept crying and crying over and over…..

_7 years later_

"Ms. Eve! I have a question regarding the lessons of the previous class" a lilac haired girl came running to me. Her name was aisha and the smartest person in her class. She really enthusiastic to study. Then a boy with red hair came running to her.

"Hey grape!" he said and flipped her skirt.

"Eldork you idiot! Ms. Eve I will return later! Wait for me you cherry!" said aisha running off after the boy with red hair named elsword.

They never change. I giggled to myself and remembered about 7 years ago.

 _Add I miss you…_

Then I make my way to the hall of the school. Today some scientist are suppose to be visiting my highschool to provide a lesson for all those that are interested in the series of science. I was a bit interested so I went to participate in the event too.

_At the hall_

Scientists were explaining their theories and their own belief with also their own inventions. I was amazed at how they can create even a dynamo from scraps of junks. Their theories are also very interesting each by itself.

"…and that is all. Please let's have a round of applause for our head scientist. He who found out many theories and explaination. I can guarantee you will find his topics quite interesting especially a certain teacher" one of the scientist spoke out and greet someone with a hooded lab coat that cover his face.

He just walks over to the mic without a care and with his hands in his coat pockets. He was a tall slender man by his appearance.

"First of all I would like to thank the principal of this highschool who allowed us scientist to give out our results of studying and theories."

The hooded man said to the principal and the principal waved at him to continue.

"Now back to the topic. I believe that loveis a wonderful thing" he announced over the mic and chatters and whispers were echoing through out the hall.

"Don't you find it lonely that you don't have anyone to be with? Doesn't anyone here always wish for someone special to be with you throughout the day even if you were just studying? Well…Let me hit you with this story."

 _So he started to talk of his life? Well that could be interesting._

While I was thinking to myself, he was taking the mic off the handle and walk slowly down from the stage.

"When I was a child, I used to have a really close friend. One could call us lovers or lovebirds or something like that. Of course we don't really pay any minds to what others say, we just want to enjoy ourselves, making origamis, playing house, baking and such. Now what do you think when some girl confessed to me back then? Of course any guys would love to hang out with a girl not as a friend but as a girlfriend right? Haha…for most people when you start to have girlfriends you start to be more aware of the opposite sex. So what happened to me? I realized that I was madly in love with my childhood friend. Well damn so cliché huh? Now continuing on, as I was more aware of my feelings to her I couldn't help but want to spend more time together. Then there's a day when me and my childhood friend's friends have to move their house. Of course anyone would be sad with their friends leaving. Of course they would start to feel lonely. But as a man I tried to suppress my own feelings, but my childhood friend I was in love with wasn't able to endure. She went to the place we would always play together, under a tree, she was crying nonstop."

 _Wait this is kinda familiar…I know this story somewhere…but I can't remember…_

I kept trying to remember and didn't notice the man was coming closer to me step by step.

"I was the typical guy who don't know what to do…so I just hugged her tightly and made a promise that I later broke. Do you want to know what I promised her?" the man said trying to be mysterious and everyone was very interested in his story so they just shout out 'yes'.

"Haha…guess you're very interested huh? Well I promised her that I would always be with her and won't ever make her lonely, but you know what? I failed to keep that promise…" the man sounded very sad when he was speaking about this part. The poor man. Anyways this is really familiar.

"It was the start of our life as a college student. I was able to get a scholarship to the university that I want to attend and that's when it all happens. I was trying to tell her that I was going to study oversea and we won't be able to meet anymore for a long time. I tried calling her, texting her, asking our friends for help, but didn't prove any results till the day when I have to leave."

 _Wait I know this story…_

"I boarded the plane feeling dejected and sad then she came running after me…haha she told me she love me…I felt so happy…so accomplished…after all these years she also shared the same feeling I had…and right now I want to properly reply to that feeling too…"

The hooded man took off his hood revealing his pure white hair and magmenta eyes with a thin scar over his left eyes reaching down to his neck. I put my hands over my mouth trying to hold back the tears, but tears still streamed down my cheek and I kept thinking _It's add. Add is here._

"So eve…..

There's only

1 thing

2 do

3 words

4 you

I love you."

Add confessed to me with tears flowing out and open his arms to me. I rushed to embrace him tightly.

"I love you. I love you. I really love you!"

I said with tears of happiness and we embrace each other tightly and then parted. We stared into each other eyes for a while, closing our eyes and closing in each other and we shared an everlasting kiss.

Everyone applauded for our happiness, some cried out, some cheered on us, but we ignored all of that and just lost in our own world, only the two of us.

Today is the happiest day of my life.

* * *

I know it is cliché, but I suddenly got the idea for this after reading the newest chapter of 'Last Game'.

P.S: they're gonna get married.

Welp hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.


End file.
